


what we both hide

by starwarsaubs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Love Confessions, M/M, soft shit this is purely soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarsaubs/pseuds/starwarsaubs
Summary: finn’s been hiding something from poe, and poe is sick of not knowing what it is
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	what we both hide

**Author's Note:**

> this is some soft shit i wrote on june 4th its a confessional of love and force sensitivity its just cute

Poe watched from afar as Finn helped Rey pack the final bag onto her ship. No one knew where she was going, she just said “away” and left it at that. Finn was nervous, every breath stifled by anxiety. He’s still hiding something, Poe thought. He hadn't forgotten what Finn said in the tunnels, or before the spy was killed. Finn was comfortable telling Rey, but not him. It made him… for lack of a better word, jealous. Or maybe that was the perfect word. Why would Finn trust Rey more? Finn and Poe were co-generals, after all.

But Poe wanted more. Ever since Finn had taken the mask off in the corridor, he had wanted to be more than just friends, just co-generals. Poe couldn’t help but feel a ping of jealousy as Finn hugged Rey goodbye, watching as her fighter flew off into the evening sky. Poe put on a fake smile as Finn turned back around. They were one of few left at the base. The crews had slowly dispersed back to their home planets. Poe had been fighting for years, his home became whatever base he was stationed at that night, and Finn hadn’t known any other life other than one under the First Order. Now that Rey was gone, it was just them, a few various pilots, and a handful of droids. Poe, for the first time, was finally alone with Finn, and God, there was so much he needed to get off his chest. As Finn walked by, Poe stuck his arm out, stopping him. “Can we talk?” Finn looked at him.

“Always,” Poe turned towards Finn, locking eyes with him. God, those eyes. Poe couldn’t look away once he started.

“What did you want to say to Rey?” Finn scoffed, starting to walk away. Poe grabbed his arm. “She’s gone now. Please just tell me.”

“You really won’t drop this, will you?”

“Please Finn,” Poe didn’t want to sound desperate, but he was.

“If I tell you, then you tell me why you’re constantly sneaking off, why whenever I look at you, you turn away. I tell you what I’m hiding, you tell me what you are.” Poe felt his stomach drop. He didn’t want to tell Finn this soon, like this. Poe let go of Finn’s arm.

“You first.” Finn took a deep breath, looking down.

“You can’t have a visceral reaction.”

“Why would I-”

“Because I’m force sensitive, Poe,” Poe’s jaw dropped. “I can use the Force.” For a moment, fear filled Poe, remembering when Ren had searched through his mind, like it was a table of contents to a thick book. How no matter how hard he tried to push him out, nothing worked. How painful it was. But he wasn’t scared of Finn. He couldn’t be. “I didn’t want to tell you because-”

“Because of Ren,” Poe finished. Finn looked down.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“You could never,” Poe whispered, Finn looked back up at him. Poe locked eyes with him again, the world falling away around them. For a moment, time froze, as Finn searched Poe’s eyes, Poe searching Finn’s, begging that what they felt for the other was reflected. Poe let his fingers entangle with Finn’s, slowly, making sure this was right, that he wasn’t imagining this, that Finn felt the same. Finn took his hand, and that was the signal for Poe. His hand was on Finn’s face, pulling their lips together. Finn’s hand found Poe’s neck, body pushed against body. All the years of longing, the magnetic pull between them, all led to this moment. The kiss lasted forever, until they had to break away, until there was no more air. They rested their foreheads together, the two all smiles. “That was my secret,” Poe muttered, his voice wavering with emotion. He could barely breathe, this was all he had wanted for as long as he could remember. Just to be with Finn.

“I didn’t want to tell you about the Force thing because I didn’t want you to leave me. Or not trust me.” Poe took the other man’s hands in his own, looking in his eyes.

“I could never, ever leave you. I’d trust you with my life. You aren’t Ren, you’re a fucking hero. You’re incredible, and I know you wouldn’t do what Ren did.”

The two stayed close for a while, not wanting to step away from the other. Poe had no home now, sure. He’d have to search the whole galaxy to find somewhere to settle down. He wasn’t even sure if he could settle down. He’d never “settled down” in his whole life. But he had Finn. That was enough.


End file.
